More Than Enough
by ohnanagleek
Summary: A 1 month pregnant Santana is a hard working young girl, who moved to New York, after graduating high school. After her last relationship, she developed a little bit of trust issues. When she meets a girl named Quinn, her whole view of love turns around. Quinntana. Complete from first 4 chapters. Added one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys and gals! So many one shots were inside my mind and I couldn't help but let one out. I hope you all read my other story Hot Hearted, because yeah you know. Any whoo, along with it. This is a Quinntana two or three shot. Maybe I'll make this a short story or so, it just depends. **_

_**Warning: There is mention of g!p, but there's no smut. **_

_**Disclaimer: I really don't own Glee. If I did… idk.**_

_**Summary: **__A month pregnant Santana is a hard-working young girl, who moved to New York, after graduating high school. After her last relationship, she developed a little bit of trust issues. When she meets a girl named Quinn, her whole view of love turns around._

_**Here it is… Btw, both girls are 21.**_

The Spotlight Diner. The place where misery is never paid attention. Santana and Rachel were currently wiping down the bar counters when Rachel began to speak. "So, you think of any baby names yet?" She asked excitedly.

Santana smiled at her friend. "Haha Rachel, I don't even know if it's a girl or boy yet. Still got about 4 months to go."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to start ahead." She said.

Santana smiled at her and continued to clean. Rachel has been so supportive of her since they were little 3 year olds in pre-school. If Rachel needed something, Santana had her back and vise-versa. Both girls were attending NYU for their second year. Thankfully, both girls got a scholarship to the same school- which by the way had them gushing for hours. Their first year was just school, partying, work; it was the same process for them, until one party…

Santana had been hanging with her boyfriend of 10 months and his friends, drinking and smoking weed. Her boyfriend had been really good to her, unlike the other boyfriend and girlfriends she had previously; she had relationship problems that ranged from cheating, to abuse. Her boyfriend had been pressuring her to sex lately, saying he's done everything right and been respectful. She wanted to wait a little longer to take that next step.

_Flashback_

_They were in one of the rooms of the house making out. Santana was down to her underwear when she lightly pushed John away. "Wait, we should stop."_

_He continued his movements. "It's okay babe, just chill."_

"_Look, you're a little too drunk, let's go." Santana pushed his body away, sitting up, only to be pushed back roughly onto the cold sheets. _

"_I'm so sick of this teasing Santana. One minute you're all on me, then the next pushing me away." John spat out. "Don't you love me?" He asked quietly._

"_Yeah, I do love you but-" _

"_Then there is no reason to wait. I love you; if you love me, just relax and let me take care of you."_

_Timidly, Santana replied with a small "Okay."._

_End of Flashback_

Little did she know, he didn't even use a condom. I took some time before she went to the doctors, only to be told she was a month pregnant. Immediately, she phoned her parents and Rachel, and told them. They wasn't happy about it, but she had their support none the less.

Telling her boyfriend John was another storm. It was two weeks after speaking to her parents and Rachel she decided to spill the beans.

"John, I'm… I'm pregnant." Once those words spilled out her mouth, her whole world came crashing. He denied the baby; even though he was the only one she had slept with. Then he told her to leave and never call him.

Santana was too distraught to even try to convince him; though, she had a feeling he didn't need any. Back home, she cried her eyes out in Rachel's arms. The usual questions and statements spilling out of her mouth like: _"What am I going to do? How am I going to take care of it? I don't think I can do this Rachel, it's too much to handle." _Turns out, Santana wanted to keep the baby after some time for thinking; Rachel stayed by her side, and helped her with any information she needed. She even helped her get a job working with her.

Tonight they had a late shift. It was around midnight, and it was usually chill around this time; maybe 5 or 6 customers sitting and enjoying the air.

"San?"

Santana turned to Rachel. "Yeah?"

"Have you found another job yet? You know you can't work here when you start showing; boss would fire you in a heartbeat."

"Rachel, don't worry okay. I have found another job and start in a week. It's just up there in the coffee shop across from our apartment." Santana knew she couldn't stay working at the diner for her full term. The girls had to wear these ridiculous outfits that consisted of a short red skirt, kimono like button up, and red boots. _'A pregnant girl in this outfit? Ah…no.'_ Santana thought.

They heard the door ring from being opened. Santana looked up from serving a customer their coffee. Walking away from the table, she went to Rachel and told her the man's order, before walking to the two blondes sitting down.

"Hi, welcome to The Spotlight Diner, may I-" Santana looked up from her notepad stood silently. Smooth hazel emerald eyes locked onto tired dark brown eyes, and- as cliché as it sounds- the world stopped spinning.

The green-eyed blonde gave a toothy smile to Santana. "Well hi beautiful."

Santana took a deep breath and snapped out of her revere. "What is it that you would like?" She asked hurriedly. She didn't like the way the short-haired blonde's gaze made her feel warm. Or maybe she did…

The other blonde, who had bright blue eyes got her attention. "Haha, sorry about my friend here. Uh… we'd like a regular medium brewed coffee, no sugars or cream."

"Okay, I'll get that for you." Santana responded.

The raven-haired girl walked behind the bar to retrieve the coffee. Meanwhile at the table…

"Quinn, you had the girl speechless back there." Brittany said amused.

Quinn was still staring at Santana getting the coffee. "I'm sorry, but she's just so…"

Brittany looked at Quinn with narrowed eyes. They've known each other since they were little toddlers. She has never seen this look on her sister like friend.

"She's so beautiful. I ain't never really seen anyone better."

Brittany chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Okay how many times have you seen a latina? I'm sure there are more of them in this city Q."

Quinn ran her hands through her hair. "Whatever Britt. It's just something about her already, you know?"

"I guess." Brittany said smiling.

Santana walked back to their table with two brown red mugs. "Here you go, let me know if you need anything else." Before she could turn to walk away, Quinn lightly grabbed her hand.

"And you can let me know when you need anything." She smiled. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away; however, she couldn't help but blush.

Quinn sat back in her chair with a small grin. "Uh Quinn I don't think she wants you…" Brittany told her.

"Oh please B, I got this." Little did Quinn know, she'd have to work a _lot _harder than she thought.

* * *

><p>After maybe an hour or so, both blondes were ready to get home for the night. Brittany was a step out the door, when she noticed Quinn was walking significantly slower behind her.<p>

"Q, come on. I'm ready to get home, I have class early tomorrow and you do too."

Quinn stopped in her steps, gnawing on her lip in deep thought. She turned to the bar where the raven-haired girl was talking to Rachel. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked towards the two.

"Uh hey… can we talk for a minute?" All the confidence that the blonde had earlier went right out the window.

Santana looked into emerald orbs and nodded.

Rachel stood wordlessly beside Santana watching the both of them. "Well. I guess this isn't my conversation." She laughed awkwardly. Quickly she walked off to the back near the employee lounge.

"Okay, speak." Quinn looked at Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn, feisty are we?" She joked. "Look um… maybe I was a little too forward earlier and-"

"A little?" Santana interrupted.

"Okay maybe not a little, but I just um… I'm just interested in you, you know?" Quinn stuttered.

"Of course you are." Rolling her eyes, Santana walked around the back of the bar headed towards the direction Rachel went.

Quinn quickly stepped in front of her halting her other movements.

"Wait let me… let me just do this another way. How about you and I go do something', you know what I'm sayin'?" Quinn winced at the way that came out.

"Wow, very formal." Santana made way to walk away again, but Quinn quickly took her hand in her own, causing the girl to turn around.

"Okay okay, I didn't mean for that to sound so… flirtatious I guess. Listen… maybe we could grab some brunch or something sometime. I don't usually do this so I'm sorry if I sound so blunt or whatever."

Santana went to reject the girl, but Quinn quickly cut her off. "It doesn't have to be a date. We can just get to know each other as people, you know? No rush."

Sighing, the raven-haired girl noticed she was still holding onto her hand. Pulling her hand away, she looked deep into Quinn's eyes. "Okay fine, but I decide when and where."

Quinn smiled brightly and perked up. "Awesome, that's fine with me."

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. Santana got to the employees lounge where Rachel stood by the coffee smirking. "Sooo… what was that about?"

"Nothing important."

Rachel slid to her side. "No, what it looked like was some gorgeous blonde asking you out on a date."

"No no, not a date. We're just gonna get to know each other."

"Yeah, it's not a date. Yet…" Rachel mumbled.

"Okay, so what if we start dating? Then what huh? Things get serious and then she finds out I'm pregnant, then she leaves me and never calls me again."

"You never know Santana."

They got into Rachel's car and hurried off home. As soon as they got there, Rachel had to help Santana out the car all the way to their loft.

"Thanks Rach, I'm so damn tired." Flopping down on the bed she quickly fell asleep. Pregnancy takes a lot of your energy.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Brittany and Quinn had just gotten home. Quinn opened the door to find the inside quiet. Almost too quiet…<p>

Both of them stepped into the living room to see their long-time friend, Mike, laying on the floor, Cheetos everywhere. Beside him was a small little girl, looking about the age of 3. Her curly blonde hair had what seemed to be crumbs sticking on it.

Quinn walked up to said little girl and sat her up, brushing the crumbs from her tan cheeks. "Jenny? Jenny honey wake up."

The little girl opened her brown eyes, only to pounce on Quinn. "Hey mommy!"

"I'm gonna go to bed Q." Brittany said as she walked to her room.

"Hey sweetie, what's all this on the floor?" She stood with the small blonde walking over to the kitchen, outing the Cheetos away.

"Um… Cheetos."

"Why are there Cheetos on the floor?"

"I don't know…" the three-year old shrugged.

"Okay, we have to clean this mess up, after your bath alright?" Jenny nodded and slid out of her mother's arms and walked to the mess, starting to clean.

Meanwhile, Quinn walked up to the guy laying on the floor. "Mike wake up dude."

The Asian man sat up and stretched. "Oh, back already I see. How was your day?"

"Ugh, stressful as usual. But hey, I met this girl named Santana though." The girl couldn't help but grin at remembering said girl.

"Oh really? Where at?"

"She works at the Spotlight Diner up the street; not too far from here."

"Well that's cool. I hope you guys work something out."

"Yeah, me too." Quinn sighed. Quinn is a very confident girl, however when it comes to dating, it kind of leaves her to be this shy unsure little teenager. Dating for Quinn was kind of a worry at times because she has two secrets that people might not take so well. The first one is that when she was born, she was born with a fully functioning penis and second is that she has a 3-year-old daughter from a disastrous high school relationship.

Usually, the first secret isn't much of a big deal to her dates; but once it starts getting serious, and she tells them about her daughter Jennifer, they either never call her again or they bounce after meeting her. It's frustrating for Quinn, but she never gives up.

.

.

.

.

_**So they both have secrets. I hope I caught your attention; reviews would be cool too lol. If you're wondering about my story Hot Hearted, yes I'm still writing the next chapter, I'm just finding a beta too, so it'll take longer than usual; give me a couple more days.**_

_**Let me know how you guys like it though.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you go peoples.**

_**Part 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hm... this place isn't bad." Quinn said.

Santana had called her a week after they met, giving them a place and time for their... meeting? Santana didn't know what to call it, but that's what it was known as so far. Although Quinn wanted to take her on a picnic, they had an agreement, so now, they were walking into a little restaurant called Breadstix.

Quinn walked them over to a table, pulling Santana's chair out for her. "Thanks." the latina said.

Quinn sat down in the seat across from her with a small grin. "So, what's your name?"

Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You already know my name, just like I know yours."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get to know you better like I said. And no, Quinn isn't my name, it's my middle name."

"So, what is your name then?"

"It's Lucy."

It took Santana a minute before bursting out in a fit of laughter. Quinn looked at her unsurprised. "Aaaand your laughing. Was only a matter of time." She smiled.

"Okay... okay. You just don't look like a Lucy." Santana said between breaths. "So it's Lucy. Where did you get Quinn from?"

"Quinn's my middle name. It's Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"Oh ok Fabray. Well my name's Santana Maria Lopez."

"Oh so we're on last name basis now Lopez." She raised an eyebrow.

The raven-haired beauty smirked. "Yes, until I really know you."

A young man looking around 17 walked to their table. "Hi, I'm your waiter for today and would you like a drink?"

"Uh yeah, I'll get my usual sprite and..." Santana said looking pointedly at Quinn.

"I'll just have a raspberry tea."

"Ok, I'll be right back." The boy walked away and Quinn turned her eyes to dark brown. "Okay, so tell me about yourself Lopez."

"Alright well... I grew up in this small ass city called Lima; it's in Ohio. But I was born in Puerto Rico and lived their till I was 4. When I came here, I barely knew any english, but I had good friends to help me out with that. Middle school and high school was not the best time, but had to live with it." Santana shrugged.

"Oh, I'm from Puerto Rico too!" Quinn exclaimed.

_'No way'_ She thought. "Really?"

"Haha no, I'm joking. I'm from the Bronx, but my family came from Russia." Quinn smiled.

"And here I thought you weren't kidding."

"Yeah haha. Anyway, I grew up here in New York and I haven't moved since then."

The waiter came back with their drinks and later on with the food they ordered. They made conversation about the little things, leaving out the main details. Overall though, they enjoyed each others company. After their lunch, they started to head out.

The waiter walked over to them, giving them the check. As both girls stood up, Santana went to pull out her purse. Quinn softly grabbed her hand, pulling it away from the purse inside the brown bag. "No, I got it."

"It's okay, I can pay."

Quinn chuckled softly and smiled. "Uh uh, I got you." Santana saw the playful but serious look in her dark emerald orbs, and knew she wasn't gonna win.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>After walking out of the restaurant, they began walking to Santana's apartment. Both girls didn't notice that they still had their hands clasped together.<p>

"How do you like New York so far though?" Quinn asked.

"Well, it's been something." Santana laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know... college and life and all that jazz. It didn't turn out how I thought it would." Exhaling, Santana ran a hand through locks.

Quinn looked at her, knowing it was more to it. However she didn't want to push; it was their first outing after all. "Yeah, I understand. I really do."

_'Do you really?'_ She thought.

After a few minutes, they arrived at her front door. Santana went to open her door, when Quinn wrapped her hand around her upper arm; turning around, Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait um... I wanna do this again." Quinn said nervously.

Santana looked into her eyes seeing if she wasn't joking. To be honest, Santana wanted to too, but she didn't want to put herself out there, only to get hurt. "I don't know Quinn..."

Quinn gulped and looked down for a few seconds, then looked into her eyes again. "I know you're kind of closed off, but tonight wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess not."

"So... we can do this again. Just trust me on this okay? I haven't had the best relationships, and from what you told me, neither have you. But maybe in the time being we can help each other out. If it doesn't work out, we can be friends; but i have a feeling that this can go further than we think. Don't you?"

_'She has a point, and she does seem rather genuine.'_ The Latina nibbled on her bottom lip.

"What do you say?"

"You are so cute when you're nervous." Santana laughed.

A bright smile jumped on the blonde's face. "So is that a yes?"

"Do I have to spell it for you crazy?" Santana clipped playfully.

Quinn gathered the girl in her arms and lifted her into a hug. "Yaasss."

"Okay Quinn, put me down." She laughed.

"Wait, can I just hold you for a little bit?" She said shyly.

"Unless you want me to fall asleep in your arms out here then no."

Quinn pulled back, arms still around the slightly shorter girl. "I'm okay with that." She said in a hushed tone.

Both of their faces were so close. However Santana pulled away completely and started to unlock her door. The door was slightly ajar when she turned around to Quinn. She stepped to the blonde and gave a warm kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." She smiled.

"Okay, goodnight." Quinn said with a blush.

"Night."

* * *

><p>It's been 4 months so far, so now Santana is 5 months pregnant. It was getting little difficult to hide it from Quinn and it was only a matter of time before she finds out. Santana already quit her job at the diner and is now working at the coffee shop. She was lucky that she wasn't showing as much as some women at this time. As for Quinn, a couple dates ago, she told Santana about her 'not so little friend' (as she called it). Yeah Santana had the usual questions, but she didn't judge her... neither did Santana's friends.<p>

So far though, Quinn has proven to be as genuine as she said she was. Rachel and Santana's other friends have taken a liking to her; Brittany and Mike was introduced to the others and they seem to connect with them too. Currently, both girls were riding in the blonde's car, head to some Russian restaurant Quinn wanted to take her too. The blonde was talking non-stop about how the bread sticks there could rival the ones at Breadstix. Santana was listening, but looking out the car window.

Quinn pulled into a parking space, turning to her girlfriend.

"Santana?... Are you okay baby?"

"Hm? Yeah.."

"You sure?"

Santana leaned across the center compartment and planted a deep kiss on her lips. She cupped her face in her hands pulling her closer. "I'm sure." She breathed out.

They walked to the front desk, then followed one of the workers to a table. When they were seated, they one of the waitresses set a small batch of white roses in a vase in the middle of the table.

"Wow, Q this place is beautiful. And it looks mad expensive too. You don't have to do all this for me." She blushed. The place was exquisite. The tables and everything was outside, decorated with lights and flowers. The only place that was inside was the kitchen and bathroom; the usual things.

"Yeah but I want to. I know you're not really like those materialistic girls, I like doing things like this. My mom taught me to treat whomever I have a relationship with, with lots of respect and to spoil them." Both girls chuckled at the last part.

"Well thank you. Nobody has really treated me the way you have."

"Well I'm glad I get to have that chance."

The girls ordered and received their meals and ate, having small conversation here and there.

_**Santana's POV**_

I never really like exposing myself as I'm doing with her. I don't know if I could take another heartbreak. I'm really scared to tell her. What if she breaks up with me? Or never wants to talk to me again?

The way I feel though... it's like I've known her for forever. I hope she doesn't take the news too bad.

We already finished our food and now I'm about to let the cat out of the bag. Taking a deep breath... Okay Santana you got this.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?" She took in my worried expression.

"I have to tell you something...but before I do, you have to let me explain."

"Alright."

"'Kay uh..." Licking my lips I just blurt it out. "I'm pregnant Quinn."

I can feel her gaze on me, but I can't look at her right now. After a couple agonizing seconds, hear a chair slide back. I look up and she's standing. _Shit! _I knew I she was gonna leave.

"Santana." What? I thought she left...

I guess I took too long to respond. She gently lifts my hand for me to walk over to the dance floor where other couples are slow dancing. Quinn wraps her arm around my waist while the other wiped the tears off my cheeks. When did I start crying?

I lay my head against hers as we slowly sway side to side. She pulls her head back to look me in the eye. "I have a three-year old daughter named Jennifer." She said.

I stayed quiet, looking into her eyes. She took that a sign for an explanation. "It was my senior year and I was in a relationship with this girl named Harmony. I was spending the night at her house one night, one thing led to another and boom haha. Come to find out, she forgot to take her birth control pill since like a couple of weeks before and we found out she was pregnant a couple of months later."

I looked into emerald irises and smiled. "I'm glad I told you now. I feel like we understand each other more."

"Me too."

We left the restaurant and headed back to her home. We were the only one's there, sitting on her bed watching some old show. "She left her though." She suddenly said.

I tilted my head to rest on my hand, sitting up on my elbow. "What do you mean Q?"

"Harmony left a week after having her. She showed up at my doorstep saying she couldn't take care of her and that her family was moving out of the country. Ever since then she hasn't contacted me to check on her or anything. I called her several times...she wouldn't answer. Why would Harmony do that to her? She just let her go like that..." I could see her tearing up. That's so sad though; how could a parent just leave their child like that... I know I will never ever even think of that.

"My baby's father abandoned me and the baby too." She wiped her eyes and turned to me. "We were together for almost a year. It happened at a party... he took me up to a room. I didn't want to have sex with him yet, but he basically forced me." At this point I don't even care about crying. She sat up and held me close.

I started to continue. "I said okay, but still, I didn't really want to. He said I would do it if I really loved him. A month later I told him and he told me to never call him again and that I was lying."

The show completely forgotten, she and I were practically asleep. She turned us around so she was spooning me. "Goodnight San." She said quietly. Before I could respond though she slid down on the bed and placed a loving kiss on my belly. "And goodnight to you too." Smiling like a goofball she placed a light kiss on my lips and went back to spooning me.

"Goodnight to you too Q."

.

.

.

.

**That's part 2 for you guys, part 3 coming up soon. Tomorrow or later on today, chapter ten will be up for Hot Hearted. Please review, have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey peoples. I'm really hoping you guys like this little story I have going on here because I'm adding a fourth part to it. So expect another update for this. Santana meets Jenny this chapter, yayy! Lol. I will most likely update Hot Hearted later today or tomorrow.**

_**Part 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Santana's POV, 1 month later**

After our date the other night, things really began to progress between us. I told my parents about it all- from the time I met her, to now- and they really want to meet Quinn. I met her parents and older sister a couple of weeks ago. Her parents Judy and Russell were so kind and welcoming. As for Francine…her sister was more or less intimidating like I expected. If Quinn hadn't explained about her beforehand, I would've been really caught off guard.

Surprisingly, it was different with my parents. I told her to expect my mother to act like Francine, a little bit candid. However mi madre wasn't the mama bear I expected. She easily and quickly accepted Quinn, saying quote: _"It's like she was born an angel. Santanita you need to keep this one, compredes?"_ Needless to say, I think everything went down perfectly.

I don't know what it is about Quinn, but she just gets me. Every little detail about her is just…perfect. I don't wanna judge too fast or anything but I can't help it. I think I'm falling in love, and that has _never _come to my mind about any others I've dated.

**Quinn's POV**

So I am _really _happy at the fact that the fam liked Santana, even though Francine was a little difficult. She's always ben like that growing up though. Since I was little, she's kind of acted like my mother; my parents worked a lot and plus she was always protective of me. Especially with the fact that I have a kid know, Frannie doesn't want anyone taking advantage of us. All she has to do is warm up to her, everything will go smoothly then.

I could tell Santana was excited but nervous for me to meet her family. I mean it couldn't have gone any better than it did. She explained to me that her mother was going to be like Frannie. Judging from the way she was acting though, I guess she warmed up to me rather quickly, so no worries there.

I don't know how to explain it, but I've never been in love like this. The last time I gave my heart, it got broken into pieces. All I had to do is wait, and here comes Santana to put it back together. I know she's falling in love with me fast… I am too. My girl is just afraid to let it out. I look at her and she wants to say it; I tell her I know already, it's written all over her face.

Also though, I've grown attached to this baby. I went with San to one of her appointments a couple of days, and it felt great. It took me back to when I was at my baby girl Jenny's appointments, seeing my little girl on the little screen. We found out the baby was a boy. Walking out of the doctors to the car, a man who was most likely with his wife shared an elevator with us going down. Before they left out the elevator, he said congratulations to us on our new baby. I don't know if I'm being too forward…but him saying 'our baby' made me think how good that sounds. Maybe she and I could have a family together.

**No One's POV**

Now, both women were strolling through central park, enjoying the sun. It was indeed a great day so far.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah babe?"

Quinn turned her attention to their intertwined hands swinging between them. "Would you like to meet Jennifer today? I know I probably should've asked you yesterday, you know beforehand, but I forgot. You don't have to though if you don't want to… I mean I'd be nice and everything. But like I said we can wait a bit 'cause I don't want to seem like I'm moving too fast and everything… but um yeah I just… um yeah I uh…-"

Santana cut the rambling girl off with a warm kiss Quinn easily melted into. She pulled away, looking into those green eyes she loved so much. "I would love to meet Jennifer today. And don't worry, I don't think we're moving too fast; we're just fine."

Smiling, Quinn blushed. "Okay."

"Here I have an idea. Why don't we go get her now, and we could spend the day together with her. You know, it'll give her a chance to get used to me and vice versa." Santana suggested.

Quinn thought about it; it was a good idea really. "Yeah. Yeah that sounds great." She nodded.

"Great." Once they got the car, Quinn started the car, headed to her and Brittany's apartment.

* * *

><p>The duo walked into the home, seeing Brittany and the little blonde playing uno by the couch, cards stacked on the table. Currently the older blonde was trying to explain that the black and white card was called a wild card it can be used with any color. The little pout on Jennifer's face proved that she disagreed greatly.<p>

Amused, Quinn sat down pulling a giggling Santana into her lap.

"No Aunty Britt, you can't do that! It's not the same color." Jenny said. Brittany just sat staring at her with amused grin.

Quinn intervened. "Jenny, you can still use it. That's why it's called a wild card."

Jenny sighed and put her cards on the little table that sat between the tv and the couch. "Well that's not logical mommy."

Santana chuckled. "Logical?"

It seems like Jennifer just noticed the raven-haired girl. "Yes." She said to Santana, eyebrow queried up.

Santana noticed the little girl looked almost like an exact replica of Quinn, except the fact that it looked like her hair was turning darker, now being a darks shade of blonde and her lips were a little wider than Quinn's. Traits she most likely got from Harmony.

The toddler turned her attention back to her mother. "Mommy, who dis?" She asked curiously.

Quinn perked up. "Oh, Jenny baby. This is Santana."

"Hi Jennifer." Santana said nervously. She suddenly got worried that the child wouldn't like her.

"Are you mommy's girlfriend?" She asked.

Quinn and Santana looked to Brittany, seeing her mouth a small 'sorry'. Santana just giggled and looked back at the toddler. "Yes I am."

"Okay, well I got something to say." Jennifer walked to the latina. All the laughter in her face left the little girl's face. "The last girlfriend my mommy had was very mean. You have to promise me that you will be nice and stuff."

Quinn lifted an eyebrow at the firm tone. _'She always tried to act like a little Alpha'_.

Santana recognized the seriousness in her voice. She stuck out her pinky in front of the girl. "Pinky promise." Santana said.

Jennifer wrapped her small pinky around the other girls' and smiled. "Okay. I'm serious. I don't wanna see mommy sad. It makes me sad."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>The girls, including little Jennifer spent lots of their time together. They had more time during spring break, after Santana met the little girl. Now they were back n their routine with school and work. They had busy schedules; nevertheless, they made it work.<p>

Luckily, Quinn's schedule at Columbia compromised with Santana's at NYU. Both girls had classes usually at the same time, sometimes on different days. Santana spent just about all her time at Quinn's. Rachel would tease her about it every chance she got; of course Santana would deny it, but she knew it was true.

The girls were laying on the blonde's bed. Quinn was sitting at the end of the bed, writing in her notebook, whilst a 9 month pregnant Santana was laying on her side, her head on the pillow.

"Quinn?" She said tiredly.

Quinn turned around and looked at the girl. "What's up?"

"Can you fix me a bowl of chocolate ice cream with peanuts? Oh and can you fix me a cup of chocolate milk too?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Quinn put her book down and went into the kitchen. She came back to find a huge smile on Santana's face.

Smiling, she walked over to said girl. "Hey, what are you smiling so big about?"

"Come here." Quinn put the items down on the side table and sat beside the girl. Santana grabbed her hand and slid it to her stomach, resting it near her belly button.

Confused, Quinn opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she felt a thump on the palm of her hand. A dopey smile came to her face. "Is that... Is that him kicking?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Quinn leaned in to give Santana a loving kiss, which the latina reciprocated.

Quinn pulled away searching for something by her dresser. "Hold on."

Santana lifted and eyebrow at a busy Quinn going through her drawers. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my camera… Aha!" The blonde brought the camera back to where she was sitting. "Is he still kicking?"

"Yeah. Mainly right here." She said, rubbing below her belly button. Feeling the familiar thump, Santana smiled. "There he goes again."

Quinn saw the footprint sticking out. She hurried and snapped a pictured of it, then showing it to Santana. "We are so printing this out." Quinn said.

"Most definitely." Santana sat up and grabbed the forgotten ice cream from on top of the dresser beside the bed. Quinn went back to her notebook finishing her notes.

* * *

><p>It was around one o'clock in the morning when Quinn heard a groan coming from the girl she was holding. The other girl had a death grip on her hand, and her breathing was heavy. Tired, Quinn sat up and turned on the lamp.<p>

"Baby? Baby, are you okay?" She mumbled.

She felt the tense grip on her hand soften. "No. I think I'm having contractions."

"Oh ok contractions…" She laid her head back on the pillow dosing off. A few seconds later, she almost flipped out of the bed. "Wait! _Contractions _contractions?!"

Santana sat up against the headboard. "_Yes _Quinn. And I think my water broke."

The blonde quickly ran to the dresser, falling a couple of times in the process. She threw a red t-shirt and a black pair of loose sweatpants on the bed. "Okay, let's get you out of these clothes here."

As quickly as she could, Quinn helped Santana into the new outfit. Standing, she led the latina to the couch in the living room. Before she could sit down, Santana got weak in the knees as another contraction hit her.

"Ohhh! Quinn. It hurts…" She drug out.

Seeing the girl struggling to stand, she lifted her in her arms as she set her on the couch. "I know San, but everything will be better later okay?" She said kissing her forehead.

"Hey. Are you guys okay? I heard bumping." Brittany asked as she walked into the living room.

Quinn turned to her. "Yeah, Santana's just in labor. Umm… can you sit here with her while I go get Jenny?"

Walking over to the couch, Brittany sat down on the other side of Santana rubbing her back. "Yeah go ahead."

"Thanks." The short-haired blonde jumped up, heading to her little girls room. She gently shook the girl awake. "Jenny. Jenny I'm gonna need you to out your shoes on." She said putting her pink shoes beside the bed.

"Why mommy? I wanna sleep." She pouted as she grimly slid her feet into her shoes.

"Because, baby Mateo is coming." The girls were thinking either Sebastian or Mateo and they chose the latter. Jennifer gasped with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yep, now we have to hurry." After getting her shoes on, Quinn picked her up and went back to where Briitany was helping Santana breath camly.

"Brittany can you go get the car started and call Rachel to tell her to meet us at the hospital with her bag?"

"'Kay."

"Mommy. You need some clothes on too." Jenny said pointing to her mother.

Realizing that she was still clad in a pair of boxers, a bra, and a white t-shirt, she ran to the room and threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a pair of blue and white jordans. Running out, she came to Santana, noticing Brittany walking back in.

"Santana, can you walk?"

"I don't know. I really don't feel like it."

"Okay." She picked the girl up bridal style and headed for the door. "Brittany, grab Jenny and let's go."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital, the doctors immediately admitted Quinn and Santana into the delivering room. It seems that Santana was closer to having the baby than she thought. Brittany, Jennifer, Rachel and both Santana and Quinn's parents were waiting in the lobby.<p>

Three doctors came into the room, doing the usual delivery preparations. Santana wasn't fairing much different from earlier.

"Oh my god what the hell is taking so damn long?!" She exclaimed.

"I know baby, I know, just-" Quinn tried calming her down, but that was proving to be difficult.

Santana cut her off. "You know? You _know_!? Quinn you have no idea how this feels. Imagine someone tying a rope around your dick and pulling. Do you want to know how that feels?!"

Quinn unconsciously closed her legs. She really didn't want to know. "I'm sorry babe, you're right. We're almost done though okay? We're almost there." She said with a smile.

"Okay Ms. Lopez, I'm gonna need you to start pushing okay?" The doctor said catching the attention of both women. Santana nodded.

"Alrighty. When I get to three, you're going to take a deep breath and push for ten seconds okay?"

"Yes, yes okay!" She yelled.

Keeping her grip on Santana's hand, Quinn kissed the back of her hand.

"One. Two. Three. Push."

Santana squeezed the life out of the blonde's hand and pushed. "Ahh!" She groaned.

After the ten seconds were up, she exhaled and lolled her head back. "Good good baby, do it again." Quinn soothed.

"One. Two. Three. Push." Santana went at it again.

They went through this process a couple more times before the doctors said she's almost done. Quinn looked down to where the scene was and say a little head already full of brown waves. "San I can see his head, he's almost here."

"Almost there, you just have to push out his shoulders. Then after that your done."

"No. No I can't do it." Santana breathed out.

Quinn patted her sweat-covered forehead with a soft cloth.

"Yes you can. You can do it. Do it for us and our baby. Come on San push." Quinn encouraged.

Santana gave another push. Surprisingly that was enough for the small baby to come right out, screaming at the top of his lungs. Quinn rested her forehead against the latina's. "You did it babe! You did it!"

Santana looked with tears in her eyes to their baby boy. The doctor looked up to Quinn. "Do you want to cut the cord ma'am?"

Quinn looked with pleading eyes to Santana. Santana smiled. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead."

The blonde carefully grabbed the scissors and cut the cord. After doing so, the doctors explained that they need to weigh him and all that jazz. Both girls understood as they watched Mateo be carried away.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sleeping while Santana was waiting patiently for her baby, when a nurse walked in, pushing the little crib-like carriage in the room.<p>

"Hi there, look who I have for ya." The nurse said quietly.

Santana sat up to look at the bundle of joy, who was sleeping too. "Thank you ma'am."

"You are very welcome. Just press that button right there when she wakes up, so I can explain some things to you both." She said.

"Okay."

The nurse began to walk out the door, but turned around . "Oh, let me give you a chance to hold him. I know you're dying to." She said amused. Santana giggled.

Picking up the baby, the nurse, whose name was Emma, walked to the bed. Carefully, she handed Mateo to the latina, showing her the proper way to hold her.

The blonde in the chair beside the bed rubbed her eyes and looked to the beauty beside her holding the little boy. Smiling she decided to speak up. "Well hey."

"Hey Quinn, just in time. I was just showing Santana a few things; you should listen too." Emma said.

The blonde stood and watched with a fond smile as Emma helped Santana hold their son.

.

.

.

**Sanny had the baby yayy! I will be very busy through the rest of the week so I might have to update after 5 more days or so. I will try to get the last chapter for this story as well as another chapter for my other story before then; we'll see. **

**Anywhooo review please and share this with your friends who absolutely adore quinntana. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ohhh it's good to be back. I have lots of things to take care of, but I'm back to updating (YAY). Hope y'all appreciate this.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Part 4**_

After Nurse Emma gave them the pointers about taking care of little Mateo, she left the family to themselves, giving them some alone time with their family. At the moment, Santana was burping the baby boy, having just breastfed him.

Quinn looked at the pair smiling. "Do want me to send everyone else in? They haven't seen him yet."

"Yeah, go ahead." Santana said.

Quinn walked out into the lobby to where the others were. "Hey guys."

Rachel stood up and walked to Quinn. "Ohh how are they?"

"They're doing fine; Mateo just woke up not too long ago. You guys can come in now if you want."

"Uh duhh I gotta see the new addition. Oh and your parents had to leave out a little earlier, but they will be here later tonight. And Brittany went to one of the play rooms with Jenny. "

"Okay that's fine. Come on." Quinn led Rachel and Santana's parents into the room to where Santana was holding a wide awake Mateo. The other three couldn't help but coo over the little bundle.

"Ay dios mio Ana, el es tan precioso. Se parece a ti cuando naciste." (**Oh my god Ana, he is so precious. He looks just like you when you were born**). Her mother gushed.

"Yeah I know right." Santana said. Mateo had the same skin tone, eyes, nose, and mouth as Santana. Instead of the black hair she had, he had a head full of light brown, wavy hair and different ears.

"Can I hold him?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded to her; Rachel walked over to the bed and sat in one of the chairs. The latina handed her baby carefully to the girl, as Rachel grasped the baby to her chest. "Hey little guy. What did you guys name him?

"Mateo Lucas Fabray." Quinn said. She was surprised when the latina decided to use her last name, but was happy nonetheless.

"Well, aren't you so cute?" The brunette cooed. Rachel turned her attention to Santana and Quinn. "So I just want to let you know that the nursery is already done, Sam and Finn already finished painting the room." The couple decided that they should have the nursery at Santana and Rachel's apartment because they had an extra room.

"That's good. The doctors said that we should be out of here in a couple of days." Quinn says.

* * *

><p>Rachel stayed for a bit before she had to head home to finish her school work for tomorrow. The latina's parents decided to stay for a little longer before her mother had to go back to work. Her father Carlos decided to stay a little longer.<p>

"So… you finally think you found the one?" He asked.

Currently, Quinn was holding Mateo, whilst Santana was sleeping. "Yes. I know I have."

"How are you so sure? I want to be sure that my little girl is going to be protected and loved."

Quinn took a deep breath and deep looked into his eyes. "You know… the longer I stay with Santana, the more I learn of why I am so in love with her and why I now she's the one for me. It's just everything about her; from her beautiful smile, to the fire in her eyes. And when I first met her, I was on the receiving end of that fire. You know why? 'Cause she was so afraid…afraid of letting me in, and you know what I don't blame her. I don't blame her at all."

During her speech, her eyes had become watery. "We've both had been through pain. But through that pain, we've learned that it's better to go through it with someone who's willing to be there with and for you, than alone. We grew out of the pain and the outcome was the best thing to happen to both of us."

Holding the baby closer, she let her tears roll down her soft cheek. She set her sight on the mother lying in her bed. "I love her. I love her so much. And I know she feels the same. I'm not gonna say that I'm invincible, because even the strongest home needs a base…and a base needs something to hold on to. That's us. We help each other, we protect each other." She turned her attention back to Carlos. "I promise you that I will try my best to keep her and this kid safe."

Carlos exhaled and stood. Walking over to the blonde he kneeled down and gazed into her emerald orbs. "Okay. I trust you Quinn."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Standing up her leant forward and grasped the woman into a hug, careful of the newborn.

Pulling away, he went and gathered his jacket. "Well. I have to get back to these patients, but I'll come by the room to check on you both every now and then."

"Okay. See you."

The blonde watched as the man walked out of the room. She felt movement and looked down to see Mateo wide awake again. "You don't like sleeping, do you big man?" She said smiling.

"I guess not." A voice said. Quinn turned her head to spot Santana shifting herself to look at them.

"Hey. You need to get some rest; you haven't slept much yesterday." Quinn said standing to sit beside the girl on the bed.

"Oh I'll be fine. I'm not as tired right now anyway." She shrugged. They were quiet for some time, observing the baby's movements. "I'm so proud of you know that?"

Quinn grinned and stared at the girl. "I know. Where did this come from?'"

"I heard you talking to my papí a minute ago. That took courage. I know he can be a little intimidating."

Quinn suddenly became shy. "Well you know it's true."

Santana held the blonde's head up in her hands. "I sure do." She met the blonde halfway in a loving, heated kiss. Before Quinn could deepen the kiss, the newborn in her arms started to fuss.

They separated and looked to the baby. "Already huh?" Quinn mumbled.

The latina smiled, grasping the baby from the blonde's arms. "Aww what's the matter mijo, tienes hambre?" (**son, are you hungry?**)

"I just fed him not too long ago, but he might-" Quinn stopped mid-sentence when she smelled a something. "Oh _damn! _How does that little thing create something so horrid?" She laughed.

"What?" She lifted the baby to her face, only to quickly lower him to her lap. "Oh god you're right. Hand me a diaper babe."

**XXXXX**

After those couple of days, they finally got to leave the hospital. Since the blonde didn't live with the raven-haired girl, she often made overnight visits to her girlfriend to help be there for the baby. And when she wasn't, Rachel would gladly help.

The newborn baby soon grew to be 8 months old before the couple decided to move into a home together. Everything was going pretty well for them so far, and the new family loved every part of it. It was surprising that little Jennifer didn't get jealous like the two women thought she would. The now four-year old loved her new baby brother.

"Santana, I asked Rachel and Finn could they babysit Jenny and Mateo tonight. Is that fine?" Quinn asked. The blonde was putting together an outfit for the date Santana would hopefully want to go tonight.

Shifting under the covers, Santana looked to the blonde. "Of course that's fine, why though?"

"Well I was hoping we could have a night to ourselves. We were kind of busy with school and the kids, but now that we finished our second year, we have some more time to ourselves."  
>Santana stood and walked to the blonde, pressing a warm kiss to her cheek. "That's sweet. Let me get ready."<p>

"'Kay."

**XXXX**

The couple had just left the biggest Broadway show that has come to New York in years. They were walking to the elevator, Santana bragging about how good the show was with Quinn just smiling so bright.

"You know what I never thought I would enjoy Funny Girl so much. Who knew Berry was right…" Santana said.

Quinn chuckled and pushed gate open to their townhouse. She asked for Brittany to clean a little so she could…get some things done tonight. It was very significant, but Santana doesn't have to know that just yet. "Yeah well I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said wrapping her arms around the latina's waist.

They stood there smiling into each other's eyes. The elevator opened, snapping the two out of their trance. Quinn slid her hand to her girlfriends' and tugged her to the door. Once she unlocked the door, she turned to Santana and led her inside.

**Santana's POV**

I couldn't point it out just yet, but there was this look in her eyes. I walked inside behind her whilst she closed the door. Right when she did that though, I was pressed against the door. Quinn still had her arms wrapped my waist, her face mad close to mine.

"Santana, you know I love you right?" She asked staring directly into my eyes.

"Of course. I love you too."

Leaning her head into my neck, she let out a shuddered exhale. The feeling made me tighten my grip on her hair. "Can I show you how much baby?" Her voice laced with lust and love. Damn…

I guess I took too long to respond because I felt her placing hot, slow, hot kisses on my neck. "Wpuld you like that Tana?" Her hands went to my ass, pushing me to grind into her through my dress.

"Yes." I moaned, my eyes closing.

"Okay. First, you have to answer my question." She pulled away from my neck, but continuing to grind her already hard dick into my center.

"What is it?"

"Open your eyes first."

I open my eyes to find her hands behind her back. Okay, I'd rather have those hands on my ass again, but let's see what she's up to. "You wanted me to open my eyes. Now what?"

"Listen to me. I know what I'm doing it like the movies do, but I don't think this has to be like that. We've been through a lot, and through it we found each other. I just wish I would have met you when I was a kid. But it's better now than never right?"

Smiling, she kneeled down on her knee. What is she… ohh. _OHHHH!_

"Ooh my god, Quinn…" I'm seriously on the verge of tears right now.

"Wow. I really had like this long ass speech. But my mind is totally blank right now." She laughed, holding a blue box in her hand. "I've been thinking about this for a couple of months. And you know what… I don't feel as nervous as I thought I would because I know I'm doing something that feels right, you know?"

At this point I had tears running over my cheeks and all I could do is nod.

"So… Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me. Por favor?" She opened the box to show the most beautiful ring I've ever seen and…

"Damnnn! Quinn… that's a big ass rock!" It really was…

"So is that a yes?" She chuckled.

"Yes! Yes a million times Quinn!" My now _fiancé_ slid the ring on my finger and picked me up bridal style. I captured my lips with hers in a salty kiss from the tears. She walked me to the bed.

She layed down on top of me, still keeping her lips on mine. Quinn sat up and gazed at me with half lidded eyes; treading her fingers slowly down my naked thighs. "Now it's time for part two…"

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun beaming through our bedroom window. As I try to turn away from the light, I felt something on top of me. I look down to see blonde hair strewn across my chest. I guess by the way she's breathing she's still fast asleep.<p>

Last night… god I don't know how to describe it. It was the first time we had sex; the first time we made love. She did everything I wanted and more. This felt so much better than when John and I did it. I just felt that connection with her. Every lingering touch and gaze…I came just about 5 times, _at least_. Like damn, where did she learn to stroke like that? And the way she called my name when she came, was so sexy. The way she held me close…

I feel movement on my stomach; my eyes locked with green. A smile adorned on her face. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Her sleepy voice rang through the quiet room.

"You, me, us, last night.."

She giggled before smirking. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked, sliding between my legs.

I tightened my legs around her waist. "You know I did."

"Hmm… I don't know. I think I need to remind my soon to be wife." Quinn pushed herself into my entrance.

"I like the sound of that." I moaned..

.

.

.

**A/N: I am back ladies and gents! I had a crazy busy week for helping my sis wedding and attending it. And I'm taking a class this week. But I had to get this put to y'all. IMPORTANT: MY OTHER STORY HOT HEARTED WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW. **

**There you have it though! I hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to do anything with this short story and review. Till next time!**


	5. AN

**A/N: Heyy guys and gals, quick IMPORTANT authors note, so don't go no where just yet.**

You all have been super nice and supportive of me for both of my stories and I couldn't be more thankful than I already am. It's been decided that ! will continue with this little story; some of you have requested me to do so. It will mainly be shots throughout Santana and Quinn's new life together. If you have any suggestions/requests or something for a chapter, just message me (PM) and I will see what I can work out for ya.

I will have another chapter up after the 20th or maybe the 19th.


	6. New Addition to the Family

**A/N: Ayee peoples here you go, it's here.**

**Guest: Here the update here, I'm sorry it took so long, I just started school. But no worries, I'm still updating :-)**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Glee...if I did...idek lol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**New addition to the Family**_

Santana and Jennifer were walking out of the ice cream parlor just outside of Times Square, New York. Jennifer was itching to get some after her first day of pre-school, so before they stopped home, Santana decided why not.

"Hey, Tana?" Jenny prodded.

Santana turned to the little girl. "Yes?"

Jenny started to think, eyes glued to her footsteps. "You think wishes are for real?"

"Yeah, I think wishes are real."

"Oh. Okay." Jenny focused her attention back onto her ice cream cup. Santana saw that her mind was somewhere in the air.

"Why do you ask kiddo? What's on your mind?" She asked.

There was a short silence between the two before Jennifer spoke again. "Well... You knows how Mom tell me to wish on my birthdays?"

"Mhmm."

"Um, so... I don't actually wish any stuff. But i think now 'cause I'm fours, i should. So I did, last night."

Santana smiled at the pondering face on the 4 year-old. "So, what did you wish for mija."

"No, no Tana. I can't tell you yet, it's a surp- sup-... surper-..."

"Surprise.." Santana said for her.

"Yeah that." She laughed.

"Why can't you tell me now? I wanna know?" Santana fake begged.

"Nope, nope nope." Jenny shook her head.

Santana smiled and shrugged. "Fine. But am I ever going to find out?"

"Mhmm." The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah you will. You, Mateo and Mom have to come to my thingy at school."

Santana thought for a minute. "Oh, I guess that's the wishing star day right?"

"Right. You coming too? You have to be there." SHe asked in a small voice.

Santana scooped the girl into her arms, ice cream long gone. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

><p>The two walked into the house to find Quinn relaxing on the couch; Mateo laying right on top of her. Santana smiled and walked over to the two, picking up the one year old baby.<p>

"Hey baby." Quinn says leaning in planted a kiss on the latina's lips.

"Hey. So what have the two of you been doing all day?" She asks smiling at the jumping baby in her hands.

"He came to the studio with me; thank goodness he didn't knock any cameras down again." Quinn said amused. Quinn had finished school already, being one year ahead of Santana. She became a photographer, working with models to actors and actresses. Santana was still doing her last year of college.

Santana giggled "That's good."

"So you both went to get ice cream without me?" Quinn questioned feigning sadness.

The fake pout on her girlfriend's face made her giggle even more. "Youuu don't need ice cream, you just got your wisdom teeth taken out Q."

This time the girl really pouted. "So..." She said lip poking out.

"Sooo... no ice cream until next week." Santana kissed her pout away. "Any who, we have to go to Jenny's wishing day tomorrow at her school. She said she has a surprise for us."

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if she told me would it?" She smiled.

Quinn grinned. "I guess not."

There was a pause, before Santana spoke again. "So how was work?"

"It was _exhausting. _It's like the manager for the model would either say 'No no that one's too bright' or 'I think the picture is too big' or 'Is it okay if we can reschedule?' OMG I be wanting to curse them out so bad." She exhaled, throwing her hands in the air.

The baby boy in Santana's arms started to giggle, bring a smile to their faces. "Is momma being goofy?" Santana cooed.

"Momma momma." He chanted as he reached for the blonde.

Quinn took the baby in her arms and stood walking towards the kitchen; Santana in tow. "No greedy models have tried anything have they?" Santana questioned.

There was an incident where Santana had dropped by one of the studios Quinn was working at to bring her lunch. Walking into one of the office rooms stood a red-faced, nervous looking Quinn and a tall brunette model who apparently couldn't keep her hands to herself.

After a very loud sex session and the model's face having to heal for a while, she got the message.

Quinn chuckled at the memory. "No San."

"Good. These bi-…" She noticed Mateo was still near her. "…these booty heads need to remember you're taken. I mean, do they _not see _the ring on your finger?..."

Quinn walked to the latina leaning on the counter and planted a quick kiss onto her lips. "Well, it doesn't matter because I still want you and only you." Santana chased her lips for another kiss.

"Momma, momma!" The three turned towards the kitchen entry was to see Jennifer running towards them, paper and crayon in hand.

Quinn looked at her daughter. "What is it honey?"

"Um, Мама вы можете мне помочь, пожалуйста?" (**Momma can you help me please?**) She asked.

The blonde noticed the change in language, so maybe this was something important. The only time Jenny spoke Russian was when she wanted something, or for secrets.

"Помочь вам с чего?" (**Help you with what?**)

All Santana could do was look confused as the two interacted. She understood little Russian, from she and the other two spending time with Quinn's family. However she wasn't good at translating in this case.

"Испанский." (**Spanish.**)

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed. "Why can't you ask Santana, she speaks Spanish?"

The child huffed and rolled her eyes, the adults laughing at the action. "'Cause momma Это испанский секрет."

She nodded. "Alright." Quinn turned to Santana. "Baby can you feed Mateo for me, Jenny needs me to help her with something."

"Yeah, come here little guy." She hoisted Mateo on her hip as she went and grabbed some baby food in the pantry. She couldn't help but feel curious at the retreating form of her wife and little girl, wondering what this was about.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up, the sun rays shining through the open curtains. She rubbed her eyes to get a clear view, her eyes bouncing to the alarm clock first. <em>'11:30…'<em>

"11:30!" She quickly jumped up and turned to the girl lying behind her. "Q wake up, we're gonna be late taking Jenny to school."

Quinn tiredly rolled over on top of the girl, effectively pushing the girl back onto the soft covers. "Babe, I already took her there. You just looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't wanna wake you."

Releasing a sigh in relief, Santana ran her hands over her face. "Oh." She giggled.

"Mhmm." She mumbled tiredly.

After a couple of moments of silence, Santana though about something. "Q?"

"Hmm.."

"What were you and Jenny talking about?"

"It's a secret San." She mumbled in her chest.

"What's the secret?"

Quinn lifted her head to look at her girlfriend. "Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told, you would it?"

"Guess not." Santana answered.

Quinn leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, relishing in the taste of Santana's lips on hers. "I might as well wake up anyway." She said sitting up.

"Why?"

"I got to pick something up at my office, but I'll be back in like 20 minutes."

"Mamí, mamí…" They turned to the baby monitor on the dresser.

"I guess he's awake. Go on and get dressed, I'll get him." Santana waved the blonde off, seeing she was going towards the hallway.

Santana walked back in the room with Mateo, his wavy light brown hair everywhere on her shoulder. "Hey little man." Quinn moved the baby into her arms.

"Hey." He said softly. There were a few words and sentences he could already say.

Santana moved downstairs to fix some bacon and eggs real quickly. The blonde came downstairs with Mateo, walking to the kitchen. "Ohh I thought I smelt bacon." Quinn said.

"Bacon! Bacon! I want bacon momma!" Mateo jumped excitedly in her arms.

"Okay, okay buddy, we'll get bacon." Quinn chuckled.

Santana sat on one of the stools at the island, with Quinn beside her. "We're going to Jenny's school today right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back before it's time to be there." She responded.

"Alright." She said absentminded, watching Mateo eat all his food. "How can such a small boy eat so much?"

Quinn giggled. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure he stole my piece if bacon…"

They both put their attention on the tiny boy, holding two pieces of bacon on his plate, eggs already eaten and a small smile on his face.

"I like food." He chirped, jumping on the blonde's lap.

"We see that." Santana chuckled.

Quinn got up off the chair handing the boy to her wife. "Alright well I'll be back in maybe half an hour, shouldn't take too long."

"M'kay." Quinn planted a kiss to their foreheads and headed to gather her things in the office.

Santana started her walk upstairs when Mateo started to whimper. She stopped in her tracks. "Qué paso, mijo?" (**What's wrong?**) She asked worriedly.

Tears stared to brim around his brown eyes. "Momma go?"

"Sí mijo, she has to go to work."

The tears spilt over his eyes as he started to hiccup, his cries spewing through his frown. "Momma! Momma!"

Santana knew how upset he gets when Quinn leaves for work. Sometimes he doesn't pay it any mind. I guess today is not the case."

Quinn walked over, keys and camera hanging along her neck. Once she saw the boy reach for her, she knew what was wrong. "Aww Mateo, I'll be back." She cooed scooping the boy into her arms. The boy's wails got louder as he clung to the woman. Then Quinn had an idea. "You want to come with me?"

Mateo lifted his head peering into emerald hazel orbs. Santana smiled in relief as his wails lowered down to soft hicccups. "Вы хотите пойти сфотографироваться с мамочки?" (**You want to go take pictures with Momma?**) She asked.

The little boy nodded, nibbling on his little thumb. "I go Momma." He said quietly.

"Okay. San we won't be long."

"Alright. I'll be ready to go when you both get back." She said.

"'Kay. Let's go put on some clothes then we can go, okay?" Quinn told the boy before receiving a nod.

* * *

><p>The three stepped out of Quinn's Ford Explorer, walking to the front of the small school.<p>

Stepping into the classroom, they saw the parents of the little kids already filed in, along with some coming in behind them. They made small talk with the one's they knew, before the teacher came in.

"Okay everyone, the kids are getting their posters from their cubbies and will be in here in a couple of minutes. The wishing day was about them telling you what they wish or wished for and if they want it to come true..."

As the teacher got to the end of her mini-speech, the kids piled into their seats, posters in hand. Once Jenny saw them she waved excitedly, a smile beaming on her face when they waved back.

The order they went by was tables; Jenny's table went last. The usual I wish that I had a puppy or I wish I could fly... Kid stuff like that. Next at the table was Jennifer, as she stood up in front of the small audience.

"Hi, my name is Jennifer. Ands this is my wish list." She unrolled her poster; Santana and Quinn smiling at her drawing.

"First, this is my little brother Mateo Quincy Fabray. He's only umm..." She counted on her fingers, which really wasn't much to count. "...Umm one. But he's really smart ands nice ands I love him lots. But sometimes he takes my bacon ands I don't like that."

The parents chuckled as she said the last part. "Then that's me, Jennifer Ann Fabray. I really like school ands playing basketball."

"Over here is my Momma Lucy Quinn Fabray, but her she likes being called Quinn or Q...like the letter. Ands I love her lots 'cause she is so cool."

The girl paused for a moment to look into Quinn's eyes, her mother giving her a nod with a warm smile. Jennifer smiled and went back to her poster. "Then this is Santana Diabla Fabray ands she married my Momma. She's mega cool and cooks me bacon 'cause Momma can't cook. I told her my wish was a surp-... sup... surprise ands ima tell her now."

"I wished that Santana would be my Mamí too 'cause I love her very much and she calls me mija sometimes ands that means my daughter in spanish." Santana's smile almost broke her face as Jenny stated her wish.

"I wanted to read something too, it's in spanish though. Momma helped me too." Quinn smirked as Santana glanced at her grinning as to say 'Ohhh'.

Her teacher got up and held a piece of paper with her and she was also their helping her read it. "Para Mamí, te amo mucho y yo deseaba que fueras mi mamá y si dices que sí, entonces mi deseo se hará realidad." (**Yo deseaba que fueras mi mamá y si dices que sí, entonces mi deseo se hará realidad.**) At the end of her small speech, she lifted her head to Santana.

"So Tana wish you can be my Mamí too?" She more asked than said.

The attention moved to Santana, who had tears in her eyes and a proud smile on her face, nodded to the little girl. "Of course."

"Yay!" Jenny ran to the woman and jumped into Santana's awaiting arms.

The adults awed and gave warming smiles as the little girl got her wish to come true.

**XXXXX**

After the last two kids went, everyone gathered their children and started their journey home. Jennifer was still the latina's arms, walking towards the car.

"Hey Mamí?" Jenny began.

"Yes mija."

"Gracias."

Santana kissed the girl on her forehead. "Anything for you mija."

.

.

.

.

**Awww how sweet. So...how do you all like this one? Drop a review, follow, favorite, you know. I love you guys so much for taking interest in this story. **

**IMPORTANT: I already updated Hot Hearted if you didn't know and I have an idea of a brittberry/Brittany and Rachel pairing story in my head; tell me what you think.**


End file.
